Monster Hunter Sandbox Wiki:To-Do List
This Project page shall list all of the current Tasks that needs to be done inside the Wiki. Specific Tasks exist for specific Users. Users are free to edit this page. Discussions about Tasks can be done in this Project page's talk page. Once a Task is completed, it can be removed from this page. Helpful Tip: For all edits done inside the Monster Hunter Wiki, please edit in Source mode as Visual mode may alter internal coding for certain pages. Order of Priority This section shall help in understanding The Monster Hunter Wiki's order of priorities for the Tasks. This is the current order as follows: MH4G / MH4U News and Updates > MH4 Database > MHF-G3.2 / MHF-GG News and Updates > General Articles > MH3U Database Revamp > MHF-G / MHF-GG Semi-Database > MHP3 Database Revamp > MH3 Database Revamp > MHFU Database Revamp > MHF2 Database Revamp > MHF1 Database > MH1 Database > MH2 / MHG Database > MH Merchandise / MH Spin-Off Games > MHOL Database To-Do List MH4G / MH4U *Be on the look out for news and updates in regards to Monster Hunter 4 G / Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate. General Articles *Eliminate the use of unofficial English names of Monsters (e.g. Hapurubokka, Jinouga Subspecies) in pages. Use to find redirects that fit this category, replace them with the official English name. This include Sub pages like Attack pages, Photo Gallery, Videos, Ecology, etc. For Admins: once the redirect does not link anywhere, delete the redirect. Use to figure out where these redirects are linked to. Admins are authorized to edit User blogs, User blog comments and Userspaces to get rid of these redirects. *Revamping of Main Monster pages. Use the following Templates for this task: **Template:Topics-SmallMonster **Template:Topics-LargeMonster **Template:Monster Infobox **Template:Monster Appearance Infobox **Template:Monster Description Follow the proper order of sections and use of templates. Model example pages are Zamite, Congalala and Zerureusu. Please have a look at the source codes for these pages as examples on how to format other Monster pages. *Mark screenshots with the "Bandicam" watermark or Youtube screenshots with visible player buttons with Template:Delete. For Admins: delete all marked Bandicam screenshots unless they are the only screenshots of the Monster. * . Tasks for User:Mckrongs: *Render Quality assurance for all Monsters in all Generations. *General page for Felyne Comrades that will serve as a hub for Felyne Comrade database for MHFU, MHP3, MH4, and MH4U *Monster Icon renaming for all generations of games. *Revamp Game Pages, including finding high quality box artworks MH4 Project: MH4 Database will be handled mostly by User:Kogath. Tasks for User:Mckrongs: *Create Weapon Infobox Templates for Hunting Horn, Light Bowgun and Heavy Bowgun. *Create ST Templates for MH4 Skill Trees *Templates for Felyne Comrade Equipment MHF-G / MHF-GG *Be on the look out for news and updates in regards to Monster Hunter Frontier G3.2 / Monster Hunter Frontier G Genuine. *Wait for Meraginasu's News on January 31, 2014 at MHF-G3.2 website. *Project:Renders **Find an official render for Mi Ru **Find high quality resolutions of the second renders for Supremacy Pariapuria and Supremacy Doragyurosu. File:FrontierGen-Supremacy Pariapuria Render 002.jpg File:FrontierGen-Supremacy Doragyurosu Render 002.jpg **Find high quality resolutions of the renders of Aruganosu and Goruganosu. File:MHFG-Supremacy Goruganosu and Aruganosu Render 001.jpg File:MHFG-Aruganosu and Goruganosu Render 001.png *Salvage useful content from User:Bohdaker's and use them to revamp Frontier pages. Tasks for User:Pike-The-Ninja and Frontier players: *Descriptive sections for upcoming HC and Supremacy Monsters in the game, under the Other Non-Subspecies Forms in general Monster Articles. Model example pages are Doragyurosu, Pariapuria, Kushala Daora, Mosswine and Gurenzeburu. The order goes as: Variant/s > Specific Individual > HC > Supremacy Tasks for User:- MHCaboose -: *Weapon screenshots and information for the Frontier-exclusive Monsters Tasks for User:Mckrongs: *Figure out a way to implement individual Weapon and Armor Set pages for Frontier. *Upload useful assets from /fashiongallery/ and /fansitekit/ MH3U *Fill in on missing content from 3U in preparation for its upcoming revamp once the MH4 Database is almost complete, specifically in weapons and Armor Sets. *MH3U Weapons and Armor Sets should have the "(MH3U)" tag on their Article names. Example is Brimstren Drakepride (MH3U). MH Merchandise / Spin-Off Games *Research and create a page about Monster Hunter Smart. *Research and create a page about the Frontier Social game. *Research and create a page about Capcom Figure Builders. **I can take this one. I have all the sets. Kogath (talk) 20:04, January 30, 2014 (UTC) *Scan the missing Monster Ecology Book pages for Brachydios, Goldbeard Ceadeus, Hallowed Jhen Mohran and Savage Deviljho. *Create a list of popular culture references to Monster Hunter. *Revamp Monster Hunter Dynamic Hunting Database. MHOL *Be on the look out for news and updates in regards to Monster Hunter Online.